Łupków Pass
vs. |place=Łupków Pass, Carpathian Mountains, Galicia (Modern day Poland-Slovakia border) |tickets= |date = Winter 1914 (Shock Operations) Winter 1915 (Official map website) |terrain = Mountains |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Supply Drop Shock Operations |console = MP_Ravines}} (Polish: Przełęcz Łupkowska) is a map featured in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion. It is based on the battle of Łupków Pass, fought between Russian and Austro-Hungarian forces. The map was released on August 22, 2017, three weeks ahead of the full expansion.A Revolution Is Coming to Battlefield 1 - Battlefield.com Overview Łupków Pass, set amongst the frozen peaks and dense pine forests of the Carpathians, features treacherous mountain terrain. The map center is dominated by the undulating topography of several adjacent hills, including steep slopes and the gullies in between them. Streams snake down from the tall peaks, some of which end in sheer, unscalable cliffs, limiting the number of possible paths through the range. On the low ground that surrounds the foot of these mountains are a number of small villages and rudimentary roads, as well as a railway line that loops in from the north and connects to a rail bridge on the west side. Further west from the central area is a castle ruin, sitting atop one of several high ridges, overlooking the pass below. The terrain completely restricts the use of motorised ground vehicles, which are in most game modes replaced with horses. Though blanketed with snow at the start of a match, the dark earth beneath can be exposed by explosions, making it easier for infantry to conceal themselves. Behemoth The Armored Train appears with winter camouflage, along an elevated railway that crosses through the west side of the map, above the village of Narev. The train's ability to directly influence flag capture is limited by its short stretch of track. Control Points show/hide Conquest Łupków Pass is a large-scale Conquest map with seven flags in contention. The hostile terrain limits both sides to foot travel, although cavalry is available in abundance, with each flag on the lower ground providing an additional horse spawn to whichever team controls it. Air support can be useful in attacking exposed hilltop objectives, however the many pine trees and deep valleys may deter strafing runs. Equipment Deployments Austro-Hungarian Deployment The Austro-Hungarian team deploys from the forest on the east side of the map. A narrow roadway leads uphill directly west to the Galician Trail objective. Łupków Pass Austro-Hungarian Deployment 01.jpg Łupków Pass Austro-Hungarian Deployment 02.jpg Russian Deployment The Russian start high up the northwestern slope. Travelling downhill through a ravine, the hilltop castle of Rostov's Hold obstructs much of the passage east. Łupków Pass Russian Deployment 01.jpg Łupków Pass Russian Deployment 02.jpg Flags Galician Trail The site of a wrecked convoy of Putilov-Garford trucks and towed artillery lies at a bend in the road on the east side of the map. The remains are found at the edge of the forest to the southeast, with the hillside holding Pawel's Watch towering over the area to the west. The flag can be approached from the Austro-Hungarian spawn via the main road, or bypassed either by moving through the forest gullies or over the cliffs bordering the flag to the north. Continuing to follow the road southwest leads to Foothill's Artillery. As with all other low-ground objectives, this flag spawns a single horse when captured. Łupków Pass Galician Trail 01.jpg Łupków Pass Galician Trail 02.jpg Łupków Pass Galician Trail 03.jpg Foothill's Artillery In the southeast corner of the map, three Russian artillery guns are perched beside a shallow stream. A wooden footbridge connects the battery to the road, with other makeshift bridges across the creek formed from felled trees. The flag is somewhat isolated by the surrounding low ground, although a gorge that skirts the southern border of the map provides a route safe from fire from the adjacent hilltops to the north. The capture zone is cut off to the east by a cliff edge. A horse spawns at this flag. Łupków Pass Foothill's Artillery 01.jpg Łupków Pass Foothill's Artillery 02.jpg Łupków Pass Foothill's Artillery 03.jpg Pawel's Watch Pawel's Watch is the northernmost objective of a pair situated on the mountains in the map center. It consists of a short trench line, reinforced with a watchtower and log bunker that overlooks the valley to the east. The position has been recently shelled as craters dot the slope leading up to the flag. To the immediate west, the watch is itself watched over by a stone watchtower atop the map's highest point. A Sentry SMG can be picked up from the trench line next to the flag itself. A carriage-mounted Maxim MG, set up next to the bunker, can be used to shoot down into the valley, forcing players to flank the flag through ravines to the north and south. Łupków Pass Pawel's Watch 01.jpg Łupków Pass Pawel's Watch 02.jpg Łupków Pass Pawel's Watch 03.jpg Wreckage The second mountain-top objective is in the direct center of the map. A bomber crash on an eroded mesa is the flag focal point, with the burning fuselage lying sedantry amongst boulders and a cluster of trees. The northeast side of the capture zone is a sheer drop - the adjacent hill can be reached by crossing a fallen tree trunk. On the other sides the slopes are steep but climbable, allowing the summit to be attacked from the east and west. Łupków Pass Wreckage 01.jpg Łupków Pass Wreckage 02.jpg Łupków Pass Wreckage 03.jpg Narev Village A cluster of cabins are found near the Lupkow railway in the map's southwest corner. The viaduct takes the train line through a tunnel in the southern. From the top of the bridge, or from the ridgelines to the south and north of the capture zone, players can direct fire onto those in the clearing below. The houses provide the majority of cover here, but are easily demolished. Outside of the capture radius are two further structures. One to the east, on the other side of the railway, with another beyond the foothills to the north. An QF 1 AA gun is set up between the two cabins nearest the flag, with a Sentry kit available for pickup close by. The flag provides an additional horse spawn. Łupków Pass 11.jpg Łupków Pass Narev Village 01.jpg Łupków Pass Narev Village 02.jpg Narev Depot An outpost on the west side of the map, downhill from Rostov's Hold. The compound consists of three houses surrounded by fencing, with a defensive line set up on the southeast corner of the settlement to protect the nearby railway. Situated a low ground, the flag is vulnerable from fire from the elevated positions of Wreckage and the snowdrifts between it and Rostov's Hold. Like at Narev Village the structures provide the most practical, if semi-permanent, cover in the capture radius, with the fortified trenches and watchtower offering alternative fighting positions. An FK 96 field gun is emplaced near the watchtower and trenches southeast of the flag. Łupków Pass Narev Depot 01.jpg Łupków Pass Narev Depot 02.jpg Łupków Pass Narev Depot 03.jpg Rostov's Hold A castle at the Russian end of the map, atop the western slopes. In spite of its state of disrepair, the castle sits atop a stepped hill, commanding a significant view over the nearby inclines and the low ground near Narev Depot. The eastern approach takes players up past a number of artillery guns, set up in two lines on different elevation, past the castle's outer walls into an open courtyard. Other sides of the castle have entrances through the corner towers, or through breaches in the walls. The capture zone is found in the inner bailey - a narrow passageway with stairs to a raised platform on the south side. The hold's prominent position, territorial isolation and proximity to their deployment can make the flag especially difficult to capture from the Russians, when compared to Austro-Hungary's nearest flag. A Flame Trooper kit outside the castle's west wall can be used to repel invaders on foot, while any air assaults against the flag can be countered with the nearby AA gun, located amongst the ruined foundations of an outbuilding north of the castle. Łupków Pass 06.jpg Łupków Pass Rostov's Hold 01.jpg Łupków Pass Rostov's Hold 02.jpg Łupków Pass Rostov's Hold 03.jpg Łupków Pass Rostov's Hold 04.jpg Łupków Pass Rostov's Hold 05.jpg Shock Operations In Shock Operations, the Austro-Hungarian Empire seeks to reclaim territory ceded to the Russians in the opening months of the war by attacking through the Carpathians. In four successive stages, they endeavour to climb the icy mountain slopes out of the valley with the assistance of superior cavalry and air support. If the attackers lose their first battalion in pursuit of the first sector objective, they are supplied with an Airship L30. The behemoth can be very helpful in powering through sectors as long as it survives, as it is capable of capturing most objectives from the air. Losing a battalion on any subsequent sector awards a selection of Elite Kits instead - namely two Sentry kits and two Flame Trooper kits. Sector 1 The initial phases sees the Austro-Hungarians launch the attack out of their Conquest spawn on the map's eastern extremities towards the Galician Trail, a singular objective centered around the ruined convoy at the foot of Pawel's Ravine. The direct road into the objective is generally too exposed to make an effective push from, as the area around the Trail is surrounded by ridges and tall snowdrifts that act as natural barricades from the top of which the defenders can fight from. Instead the map boundaries, expanded significantly out to the south, encourage attackers to take a more roundabout route through the heavily forested hillside between the Trail and Foothill's Artillery. Alternatively the lip of the rock shelf to the north, alongside the impassible cliffs, can offer a way in that is out of bounds for defenders. Inside the capture radius, the armored car wrecks and other debris grant only rudimentary cover against the enclosing high ground, which can make capture difficult once the flag is reached. The Austro-Hungarians bring two horses with them on the ground, as well as two planes in the air. However, only the Albatros D.III fighter is available for spawning, which is limited in its ground attack capabilities, but can nevertheless assist ground troops by dropping Explosive Darts and Spotting Flares. They can also be used to counter enemy aircraft, of which the Russians may field one of either the Sopwith Camel or A.E.F-A2. The Russians are in turn dissuaded from attacking ground targets by the thick, tall pine trees covering the lower ground, and a QF 1 AA gun stationed in the attacker's spawn. Sector 2 In the second sector, control is fought for over two hilltop objectives - Wreckage and Pawel's Watch. The latter objective looks directly onto the last sector objective of Galicia Trail, and is a straight shot uphill from the new attacker's deployment. Wreckage is more isolated to the south, with the mound it is on being typically harder to reach due to much steeper slopes. Again, the map opens up significantly for attackers, inviting them to take ambitious flanks around the sides of the objectives. The Wreckage flag is further away for both the Russians and Austro-Hungarians, and is mostly bare of cover on the summit, which can make it quick to change hands. Pawel's Ravine is more easily reinforced, with pre-built fortifications including trenches, bunkers and barbed wire, and is itself overlooked by another high cliff to the west from which defenders spawn from. The Russians receive access to a single cavalry unit at this juncture. Defensive emplacements include an AA gun and a Sentry at Pawel's Watch, as well as a Flame Trooper kit at Wreckage. Sector 3 The Austro-Hungarians follow the course of the valley back down towards the rail track. The two objectives in this phase are located at completely different elevations, with objective A centered on Narev Depot at the pit of the valley, overlooked by the high glacier of Lupkow Trail, objective B, to the west. The capture zone at the depot includes the three lodges and the eastern trench loop, the most substantial protected positions in the area. With high cliffs towering over the settlement from all sides, these structures offer welcome overhead cover. Lupkow Trail is somewhat harder to reach, as the steeply edged landform only has paths up from the southwest and east, although defenders have easier access to the area, as spawning on the flag places them further back along the same high ridge. The position can be used to project firepower against the adjacent objective. The attackers have, potentially, up to three Sentry kits for use at this stage. Two spawn side-by-side at Wreckage, whilst another is located beside a house in the woods between Narev Village and the Depot - this third kit can be picked up by defenders, however. The Russians can retaliate against enemy aircraft using a single QF 1 emplaced at Narev Depot. Sector 4 The final battleground is the castle ruins on the western slope out of the pass, known as Rostov's Hold. As with the first sector, just one objective is active in this decisive phase. The castle capture zone is slightly expanded compared to its Conquest iteration, particularly around the south and east side, with the radius extending outside the walls in some places allowing the flag to be seized without entering the fortress ruin. However, the point is as usual centered around the inner bailey. Rostov's Hold can be a dominant position against the climb the attackers must make, with the direct route being fraught with open stretches of ground and lines of barbed wire. The Austro-Hungarians may instead choose to attack from the north, where their advance is shielded by the collapsed outbuilding, or by looping around from the south. Once the enemy has closed in, the Russian defenders must concentrate on securing the entrances to the inner bailey, as well as degraded parts of the wall that allow climbing, to keep control of the point. The attackers can do the same, laying siege to the fortress by barring reinforcements coming down from the Russian sector spawn to the west. Russian air power is bolstered in this sector with a second aircraft, and are protected from the ground by three QF 1 AA guns. Two are located far to the rear in the Russian Conquest spawn, while one is within the ruined outbuilding north of the castle. A pair of Flame Trooper kits are issued to defenders, retained within the castle's southwest perimeter tower and the aforementioned outbuilding. Should the Austro-Hungarians triumph at this stage, the operation ends in their favor. Having reversed the Russian gains, the following attacks planned for after the thaw in 1915 will be made in the enemy's home territory. Rush In , the Austro-Hungarians seek to clear four Russian sectors. Throughout the battle, both attackers and defenders have access to Cavalry units. Sector 1 Following a creek along the south border of the map, the Austro-Hungarians encounter the first Russian base ahead of the railway in the valley floor. A small trench line cuts in front of Narev Village - the Russian defenders can use it, and also potentially the elevated railway to defend the village. They guard telegraph A behind the easternmost cabin, and telegraph B at the trench lookout. Sector 2 The Russians retreat further uphill, guarding one telegraph west of the railway, and another closer to the fallen bomber wreckage. Sector 3 Two more telegraph positions are hidden in Narev Depot. Sector 4 The Austro-Hungarians must ascend another slope to reach the last base at Rostov's Hold. Supply Drop Supply Drop takes place around the central hills between Pawel's Watch and Wreckage, cutting off the low ground to the south from the play area. Each team starts at the foot of the mountain on opposite sides - nearby slopes and ravines take them uphill towards the main action. The Austro-Hungarians spawn on the west side along the rail track, either north of south of Wreckage. The Russians are on the east side, near Pawel's watch and the southeastern slope. No vehicles are available at each of the team's spawns. Domination takes place over a large area between Narev Depot and the Lupkow Trail behind Rostov's Hold. There are many changes in elevation, allowing players to sneak underneath lookouts on nearby summits. Though two of the control points are fairly close together, side trails around the edges of the western mountain pass allow for flank routes out of sight of more central defenders. Narev Depot The Narev Depot objective is in the center of the clearing, and includes the interiors of the two houses on the west side. Rostov's Hold Rostov's Hold is situated inside the middle of the main Castle complex. The capture zone includes only the inner bailey. Lupkov Trail Lupkov Trail is situated upon a ridgeline to the northeast of Rostov's Hold, near the northern outbuilding ruins. The area is protected by a line of barbed wire. Łupków Pass Domination Narev Depot.jpg Łupków Pass Domination Rostov's Hold.jpg Łupków Pass Domination Lupkov Trail.jpg Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons uses the same boundaries as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery Rendition1_img.jpg| Rendition1_img2.jpg| Rendition1_img3.jpg| Rendition1_img4.jpg| Lupkow Pass.jpg Łupków Pass 01.jpg Łupków Pass 02.jpg Łupków Pass 03.jpg Łupków Pass 04.jpg Łupków Pass 05.jpg Łupków Pass 07.jpg Łupków Pass 08.jpg Łupków Pass 09.jpg Łupków Pass 10.jpg Łupków Pass 12.jpg Łupków Pass 13.jpg Łupków Pass 14.jpg Łupków Pass 15.jpg Łupków Pass 16.jpg Łupków Pass 17.jpg Łupków Pass 20.jpg Łupków Pass 21.jpg Łupków Pass 22.jpg Łupków Pass 18.jpg|Light Snow Łupków Pass 19.jpg|Blizzard Trivia *In the Polish version of Battlefield 1, " " and "Narev Depot" are instead labelled as " " and "Osławica Depot". *"Rostov's Hold" is a reference to the Rostov aristocrat family that appears in Leo Tolstoy's novel . *At the hill near Pawel's Watch, there is a skull symbol (similar to the symbol found on Tsaritsyn, Volga River, Galicia and Brusilov Keep). *During its debut on the CTE, the map was known as MP_Ravines. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar